


Vingettes

by AnAngryRat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAngryRat/pseuds/AnAngryRat
Summary: Shance Fluff Week 2017Lance TakesYou're JapaneseLizardsMetal Arms3 StepsWhat's That?





	1. Lance Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Shance Week 2017... I found out two days ago. Home/Family, First/Last are going to be loosely connected to Your Celine Dion? and will be posted last and possibly not on this fic.

Lance takes all the covers and all the sink space with his facial products. He takes all the shampoo and used all the towels making it impossible for them to ever shower in tandem to each other. He'd always steal half of anything that might even possibly taste like chocolate off Shiro's plate. He sleeps diagonally and somehow Shiro always wakes up to an armpit in his face.

Lance takes all alien food bars and leaves an empty box in their place. He takes all of Shiro's clothes then snickers when Shiro walks around in a crop top because Lances shirts are always too small.

He takes all the shots from Hunk who could never find it in him to shoot another living being. He takes out all the enemies at Shiro's back and then has the audacity to shrug it off.

He takes all the smiles and the salt that pours off Pidge. He takes all the shots aimed at his team.

He takes Shiro's tears. He takes all the pain. All he does is take and take and take. So, when Shiro gives him his heart it felt comforting when he was given Lance’s in return.


	2. I'm Japanese

The sun sat high in the sky and the tide was high and the tide pools near non-existent. Shiro sat on one of the last remaining dry pieces of rock flipping through his study pictures and texting Keith about what was for dinner.

"Hai."

"Good Afternoon," Shiro mumbled back setting his phone down to flip through his papers again.

"You talk weird."

Shiro rolled his eyes. "Look ki--"

Blue eyes blinked from a brown face with blue sparkling scales freckling its cheeks.

"I'm Japanese." Shiro finished shocked.

"That's a weird name Japanese." The mermaid said back.

"My name is Shiro."

"Then what's Japanese?"

"The country I was born in."

The mermaid blinked. "You stopped speaking Eng-Ing... human."

"Okay..."

The mermaid pursed his lips and flicked his tail out against the rock covering Shiro's shoes with water. Shiro checked his phone for the time and then flipped on the camera to take a picture.

"You're pretty." He says. The mermaid looks up his cheeks flushing a flattering pink beneath his blue freckles. Shiro captures it on film to look at later when he's not hallucinating.

The mermaid slowly smiles his teeth sharp and deadly.

"Thank yee."

Shiro finds himself smiling back.

"You're welco--" he's cut off by a press of lips to his own.

"The tide is lowering. I shall find you again Shiro the Japanese."

Then with a faint splash he was gone.

Shiro stopped the video on his phone and gently touches his lips. "I don't even know your name."


	3. Lizards

>   
> It's shovel head was cocked to the side and it's beady little eyes closed making it seemed pleased at the situation. It's skin pebbled and, Shiro imagined, rough. It's chin extended and distended in utter contentment. It was unpleasant to say the least.  
> "What's that?"  
> "This is Snuggles. She's a bearded dragon."  
> "What is it doing in our apartment?"  
> Lance held the creature up to his cheek and gently rubbed their cheeks together. The lizard made a clicking noise. Shiro shuddered.  
> Lance grinned, tight and uncomfortable. "I know you don't like reptiles, amphibians, arachnids and bugs--"  
> "You know their names?!?"  
> "But my mom made an ultimate, when I moved out, and..." he held up the lizard.   
> "This is why you didn't ask for me to help."  
> Lance bit his lip. "She gets along with Molly."  
> Shiro looked at his lazy black cat curled on top of a box. She looked up with one green eye and meeped.   
> "Lance," Shiro sighed, "why didn't you ask?"  
> Lance stood up placing the lizard back in the terrarium. "Would you have said no?"  
> Shiro didn't respond and Lance got his answer.  
> "Snuggles has been with me since I was 13 and getting my ass kicked every other day. She makes me happy. And I know you don't like creepy crawlers but..." Lances eyes welled up.  
> Shiro pulled him close into a hug. "Snuggles can stay. Because she makes you happy."  
> Lance squeezed him. "You're the best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If enough people read these and decide to comment, tell me which of all 6 vignettes you'd like a full fic on. 


	4. Metal Arm

"How'd you get that?"  
"I bought it at a store, Lance. We've been over this before."   
Lance flicks his tail dousing Shiro in cold sea water.   
"Your metal arm." He clarifies before he mutters something under his breath that Shiro knows, down in his bones, is an insult.  
Shiro sets down his tablet and phone and looks at his arm. "Someone built it for me."   
"Is that an option for humans that lose limbs? If they don't want to grow them back, of course."  
Shiro opens his mouth several times in a sad attempt to start.  
"They can grow their limbs back, right?" Lance asks growing more horrified by the moment.   
"No."  
Lance pales. "You lost your arm even though you knew it wouldn't grow back?!?"  
Shiro flinches. "I didn't intentionally lose my arm. Do mermaids intentionally cut off limbs?"   
Lance shrugs. "Most hatchlings do it just for the tingles."   
Shiro feels his lunch unsettle in his belly. "Ah."  
"How'd you lose your arm?"  
"My squad ran over a land mine. Most died but I and one other were abducted by the enemy. They didn't take proper care of the wound so they..." Shiro doesn't usually make it this far. Most people think he lost it when the Land Rover blew up.  
Cold clammy hands settle on his thighs. "You're a warrior." Lance sounds enchanted.  
"A scientist actually." Shiro corrects looking back at the impossibility.  
"Smart and strong. That's hard to come by." Lance walks his fingers up Shiro's thigh towards his groin.   
Shiro blushes. "You're very handsy today."  
Lance grins up at him mouth full of sharp teeth. "Want me to stop?" He unbuttons Shiro's kakis.   
"When have I ever done that?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably edit and clean this mess in a week or so.


	5. 3 Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this song is by the Eagles. But it also could be Creedence Clearwater Revival.

Lance is lazily petting Snuggles laying next to Shiro who has Molly curled on his chest.

"Remember that time my Uncle almost shot you," Lance asks.

There's almost a screeching noise as Shiros fragile grasp on peace stops and he is forced back to remember the worst 5 minutes of his life.

  
Shiro blearily blinks awake and finds himself eye to eye with a shot gun. He instinctually slides over Lance to get between him and the fucking gun.

"What," that was not an accent Shiro has ever heard before, "are you doing in my nephews bed?"

Shiro did not expect orange hair and angry blue eyes at the end of the shot gun.

"Uh..." Shiro thinks of three things. The door is right behind the man. He is glad he decided to wear sleeping pants. Lance is clearly naked under the covers.

"Ceecee what are you doing here," Lance mumbles from bed turning over and pulling the blanket lower on his prone form and revealing the lube and condoms and...oh dear lord, that's a lot of hickeys.

Shiro hears the near unmistakeable click of a shot guns safety moving. "Sir give me like 3 seconds and you'll never see me again."

"Chill, Shiro he never actually shoots anyone." Lance mutters turning over towards the wall and showing off his rounded ass and the definite finger shaped bruises framing his hips.

There's the noise of a bullet entering the chamber. Shiro has a flash of frustration at his boyfriend and wishes he could shoot him instead.

"Sir..."

"Son, what comes out of your mouth better be the goddamn scripture."

"You should know him he used to date Allura." Lance grumbles looking over at them pouting over his loss of sleep. Shiro has to force himself not to look away from the gun to glare at him.

Shiro starts to see the flash of recognition then pure anger flash across the mans face but he doesn't see any more cause he grabs his phone and sprints out of the room. He's still running through the house when he nearly pees himself when a glass of milk explodes behind him in the kitchen. He's outside and a blocks away when he finally feels safe enough to turn around. The crazy orange man is out of sight.

Shiro sighs in relief and leans against a telephone pole. He quickly types up the cross streets and begs Keith to pick him up.

  
"I'd have rather not remembered." Shiro muttered.

"It was three years ago!"

"You do NOT tell a man who has a gun pointed at your partner that he also DATED HIS DAUGHTER." Shiro's shouting causes Molly to skitter off him and Snuggles to hiss.

"Oh my god," Lance said pinching the bridge of his nose. He sits up and deposits Snuggles in the terrarium. "I told you he wouldn't shoot you."

"There are three holes in your mothers dining table that suggest otherwise."

"He may have shot at you but he didn't shoot you."

"It was the intent, Lance, he WANTED to shoot me."

"That doesn't matter we're all jolly good friends right now, eh?" Lance said in a poor imitation of Coran.

Shiro sighed. "Sure." Lance lightened up. "But first, I want you to acknowledge that it might have been frightening to wake up to a gun to the face with your debauched boyfriend behind you."

Lances eyes widened. "Oh my god I finally remembered the night before." He covered his mouth and looked a little pale. "How much did he see?"

"If it was any clearer he would have caught us fucking."

"Ohmygod. We never speak of this again."

Thank fucking christ. "Agreed."

They shook on it.


	6. What's that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This started off planned as smut. Then my tiny little domestic/kids loving hands fucked all that up.

"What's that?"

"It's a beard, honey," Shiro answers. Amy stares at him like she's trying to find the answers of the universe in his face.

"I like it." She lifts a small palm and gently pets his beard.

Shiro gasps. "Lance!" He calls.

Lance pokes his head out from around the corner. His hair is disheveled and he has pen marks on his cheeks from the papers he's grading. "What? Do you need more pain killers? Is your--" Lance steps into the hallway to make an awkward gesture that Shiro thinks means his groin. "--okay?"

"We can't have another kid." Shiro says seriously. "This one is already perfect." He picks up Amy and gently rubs his chin against her soft black hair.

Amy squirms. "Stop that! It tickles daddy."

"Too late, Shiro." Lance waddles over to them and takes Amy settling her on his hip. "Last time I checked we had two on the way. Let me check again." Lance puts a hand on his belly and hums thinking. Amy giggles at his theatrics. "Yep still pregnant."

"No," Shiro mourns. "She's already perfect we can't do better."

"Daddy, I want my new sisters." Amy says leaning over to poke him on the nose.

Shiro turns pleading eyes on Lance. "We can give them to Keith. He won't mess them up as bad as I will."

Lance sighs. "Honey, go watch some animaniacs while daddy and pops talk like grown ups."

"Is this because of his surgery?" She asks sliding down Lances body towards the ground.

"Yes, pumpkin, he's still a bit loopy. Be good for us okay."

"Okay Popsicle." She shouts running to her room.

Lance waits a beat to hear the door close before turning towards Shiro. "Babe, we aren't given our children to Keith and Pidge. We've already named them."

"But," Shiro flounders, "I'll ruin them. I mean...this is the second unplanned pregnancy in 5 years. We've barely reached a normal after Amy. And I've gone and fucked it all up again."

Lance leans him to the couch and gently lays Shiro on top of him. "Shiro we're much better off than before." Lance assures.

Shiro places his face into Lances shoulder. "You're only twenty three, you don't have to tie yourself to me."

Lance hums in thought. "Let me tell you a secret."

Shiro pushes himself up so he can face Lance his arms bracketing his face. "What?"

"The reason I had enough for an apartment after my parents kicked me out for Amy, was because I had been saving for wedding rings." Lance whispers.

Shiro smiles and feels a twist in his gut. "You're too good for me."

"I'll be honest with you, I do enjoy your unplanned ruts, despite the costly results." Lance says cupping his face.

Shiro laughs. "No more ruts."

"No more kids for the time being"

"Just me and you and..."

Shiro doesn't know what expression he's wearing but he knows that hardline between Lances brows.

Lance grabs his chin. "Amy is a perfect angel because she's /our/ daughter. Not through some magic, though genetics probably helped, she's amazing because your an amazing dad."

"Your too good for me babe."

"Only when your high on pain killers."

Shiro laughs and lays his head on Lances belly listening to their future spawn. "I guess it would be either us or Hunk and Shay. Keith and Pidge would just permanently leave them at Allura's nursery."

Lance laughs and gently Cards his hand through Shiro's hair until he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left a note on chapter four that said if enough people read and commented I would write a full length 5-10k fic on the AU of their choice. The most asked one so far is the merman!Lance. Feel free to argue or a agree with that in the comments below.


End file.
